Semiconductor devices, e.g., digital logic integrated circuits are generally operated with a positive supply voltage. A ground reference (or ground return) is typically electrically coupled to the front or primary side of a semiconductor in a fashion similar to the coupling of a main operating voltage. Sometimes, the back or secondary side of a semiconductor is thermally coupled to a heat sink.